One Last Christmas
by Rorii
Summary: Kagome explains to them what Christmas is. The gang is happy, enjoying the festivities. MS love, Christmas, Mainly focus on Kagome I think. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. And I know, some of you might ask, this is NOT the end. I will finnish it after the hollidays, most likely. Better not write a sad fic untill after, right?

Sango: The ending isn't so bad...it'll be happy as well! Well, atleast, I hope so...**  
**

* * *

"I'm back!" Kagome called, waiting for Inuyasha to pull her out.

"Keh. Can't you get up yourself?" He replied, looking down at her.

"Not today! I've got to much stuff to carry! And besides, it's Christmas! You should be nicer to me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and carried her up. Sango, Miroku and shippo were waiting. A bit of snow covered the ground.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." Miroku said as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Kagome, what's that?" Sango asking, pointing to the red hat on her head.

"Ah! I forgot! You don't know about Christmas, do you guys?" Kagome smacked her forehead lightly as they all shook their heads. "Ok then, I guess I'll have to tell you..." She smiled as she led them into Kaede's hut. She talked about everything she knew; the families gathered together, the fun, the kindness, the friends, the eggnog, Santa Claus, presents, the spirit of giving and, her favorite part, the romance and the mistletoe.

"Wow...I like the part about the presents the most! Will we be celebrating Christmas Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Well, if everyone's ok with it, then sure! I've packed us some santa hats, eggnog, and of course, mistletoe!" Kagome tarted unpacking. Soon everyone was full into cheer. "Oops! I forgot! Tonight is Christmas eve, which means tomorrow morning when you wake up, you can open the presents I got for you!"

Sango looked thoughtful. "Kagome, can I leave for a bit? I want to find some things for the others."

Kagome agreed and they all decided to go and get some presents. Shippo didn't have to so he stayed with Kagome.

"Shippo, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Tonight I'm going to tell a story about Christmas from my time."

In town

Sango sighed. She had picked out a new spin top for Shippo, a new bow for Kaome ( her old one was broken) and a dog toy for Inuyasha as a joke. Now, the only one left was Miroku...

Inuyasha was terrible at getting presents. He had found some of Shippo's favorite food from their time, a new kimono for Kagome, some cloth for Miroku to use as a scarf and a few little things for Sango to use in her training.

Miroku had only picked out one gift. He was too busy with the village girls to care for much else._ Well, I'm sure Inuyasha will like this jewel shard...But what about the others?_ Eventually, he decided to get Kagome a new bag, her old one would just draw attention to them. For, shippo he found a little kitten the was abandoned. Miroku had a plan for Sango. He would get her something special, indeed.

When everyone returned, it was getting dark. Shippo grew tired so Kagome told them her story. She told the story "A Christmas carol" by Charles Dickens. Everyone loved it. By the time it was finished, Shippo was asleep.

Tucking shippo in his little sleeping bad, KAgome put all the presents under the tree. She grew tired herself. Inuyasha watched her. He moved closer to her and put an arm around her. Kagome responded by putting her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep to his heartbeat.

That left Sango and Miroku. Sango eyed the monk closed who had a strange grin on his face.

"Sango, could I give you my gift now? It would be much less embarrassing if Kagome and Inuyasha weren't watching." Miroku said.

Sango felt his hand on hers. _What should I do? Uh..._ Her face flushed deep red. "O...Ok.." She looked away from him.

Miroku smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweet, but long. The two were in each other's arms not too long after. Sango pulled away. "So did you like your gift?" He asked.

Sango blushed but smiled. "The best one ever..." She lied down on her bedroll, waiting to see what he would do. Miroku chuckled, careful not to wake anyone up. "Hm, I suppose I'm seeing a new side to my little demon slayer?" He whispered as he crawled in next to her.

"Maybe."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She kissed him and she buried her head in his chest He slowly slipped his hands under her kimono as began undressing her...

The next morning, Sango was the first one awake. She quickly pulled on her kimono as she gently nudged Miroku awake. "Mm, what is it my love?" she rolled her eyes as she told him to get dressed before the others woke up.

The next one up was Inuyasha who saw Sango and Miroku smiling at Kagome and him. When Inuyasha moved, Kagome woke up. Shippo followed shortly after.

Inuyasha smelt everyone's sent. They definitely happy. He turned red when he smelt Sango. She had the smell of that monk all over her, which could only mean...He shook his head.

After breakfast, they opened their presents. Shippo was so excited, he didn't notice that Sango had not gotten one from Miroku. But the others did. Kagome would ask her later, but for now, best not to ruin the mood.

Kagome looked at everyone. Inuyasha was yelling at Shippo for something, Miroku had just been slapped, but it was not red, so Sango must not have slapped him that hard. Everyone was happy. _And to think...we wouldn't be here if we hadn't killed Naraku...Merry Christmas everyone._

It was sad, that if only she'd realised something, it would have been diffrent. It would have been bigger if they'd known it was their last Christmas together...Forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Like it? I may decided to update sooner, but maybe not...Anyways, Merry Christmas! ( Yes, it's early, but I wanted to post it) R&R Please! I've only gotten 2 reviews in life! Well, That's it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ok, do we have to do this every chapter...? I dunno, I'm clueless, well, here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, but hey, it's X-mas!

Sango: She doesn't own anyone in this fic.

* * *

A few months passed, in which tension began to grow. At first, it was the same Inuyasha and Kagome fights about going to look for Naraku. However, then other things began to happen...

"Will you two just shut up! You've had the same fight everyday now! You're both so stubborn!" Shippo cried out. Everyone went silent. This was usual for the kitsune.

"Shippo I-." Kagome was speechless. She ran out of the hut crying. Things were getting harder.

Sango ran out after her, but not before giving the group a look that said, _'What's happening to us?'_ Inuyasha started cussing uncontrollably while Miroku was simply shocked. "Shippo, maybe you could I been a tad more considerate?" When he suggested that, Shippo started to cry into Kirara. He hadn't meant to hurt Kagome.

"Why does Inuyasha have to be such a jerk! And why did Shippo yell at ME!? I'm not the one who started it!" Kagome was mumbling into her hands. She'd stopped running and had sat down next to the riverbank.

"Kagome, it's not your fault...Everyone's just been stressed lately. Well, Inuyasha has a reason..." Sango stopped herself. This was NOT going to make things better if Kagome found out.

"Oh yeah? What's his reason than?" Kagome took her hands away from her face than looking at Sango. Sango took a deep breath. "Well, uh, he's been...trying to find out how to ask you to be his mate!" Sango lied. Inuyasha was going to kill her.

Kagome's eyes opened in surprise. "R-really?" Sango nodded, looking away. Kagome smiled and started squealing.

Back at the hut

Inuyasha stood up. _'Damn that Naraku! If it wasn't for him and that little...meeting, I would have Kagome pissed at me!' _He though back to the day after Christmas...

Flashback

"Inuyasha, heed my wish or you'll never see your wench again!" Naraku said. "Oh, and just to insure you do...I've injected her with a bit of poison. This was made so that if the one she loves makes her heart pound with that pathetic love, she will die instantly."

"Damn you! Why the hell do you want this anyway!?" Inuyasha yelled, but he had already fadded away into the night. Sango, who had been watching the whole thing, stepped out from behind the tree.

"Inuyasha, don't worry. Kagome won't die, Naraku just wants to..." She was cut off before she could finish.

"How do you know! She could die because of me! The only place where he would get us is...her era. But! She would never agree to stay there and leave you and the monk to fight alone."

Sango shrugged and walked back. The last thing Inuyasha called out to her was, "Tell ANYONE and you're dead!"

End Flashback

* * *

** A/N: **Terrible, Boring, Short. Well, don't blame me. I wanted to get this up before X-mas. And, it's the 23 but, Merrry Christmas!  
Miroku: I only got ONE LINE! This is absurd! I should-  
-stuffs sock in mouth- Well, R&R please!**  
**


End file.
